


Somebody to You

by EmersonVaughn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/F, F/M, Gallavich, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonVaughn/pseuds/EmersonVaughn
Summary: Ian is an EMT working in the Southside.Mickey owns a gas station with his sister, Mandy.Can a simple purchase be the start of something beautiful?





	1. The Wawa on South Louis

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to confuse anyone but this fic will sometimes flip between Ian's POV and Mickeys.  
> Comments are welcome as this is my first published fic. I'm excited but nervous so let me know what you think!  
> Excuse any grammar and punctuation errors, I'm writing this on my phone.  
> Please leave me comments, let me know what you think! Feel free to suggest things you'd like to see happen! This started from a prompt "he's addicted to gambling" and my friend I'm with just so happened to walk in with a "very cherry" scratch off Ticket and it reminded me of Ian's hair. Why not!?

Being an EMT in the Southside of Chicago always kept him on his toes. Luckily he enjoyed working with his partner Sue, she makes the days go by without a hitch. 

"Okay, so whose idea was this?" Ian asked the poor guy. His patients face was redder than anyone's face he's ever seen, tears leaking from his eyes as he's walking in circles, mouth wide open and panting.

"This asshole... thought it would be funny..." gasping after each fragment of his sentences "to dare me to eat a whole... FUCKING scorpion pepper." 

Ian quietly laughed to himself and muttered "And you just went for it. Hmm well, that's not going to feel good coming out later. I'll be right back." Ian said as he walked off.

Still shaking his head, he walked across the street to the Wawa (convenience store/gas station) to purchase a pint of vanilla ice cream & a scratch off ticket. The girl behind the counter, nosy as hell, asks what happened. She seemed extremely bored anyway so he started to explain. 

As he is telling the cashier what happened, laying his items onto the counter, he hears a loud "fucking idiot" come from the aisle as he handed her a $20 bill. He turned around and instantly locked eyes with a gorgeous dark haired man sweeping, F U C K tattooed on the knuckles of one hand; U - U P tatted on the other. He froze as their eyes stayed locked for what seemed to be an eternity. 

He's never seen this man before, he must be new because that is a face and ASS worth remembering, he thought to himself. A small grin forming across his face.

"Uhh... Your change, sir." The cashier said snapping him out of his gaze. "Oh, right. Thanks" Ian said. 

As he walked towards the exit, he turned pushing his back up against the door to open it. Backing out of the store he looked to the dark haired man and said "If you think this is crazy wait until you hear some other stories." He smiled as he left, knowing this would be his new go-to store for snacks & scratch offs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"He digs you." Mandy chuckled after the red head left the store.

Mickey scoffs, walks over to Mandy and hands her the broom. 

"Yeah right, some pretty boy like him would never be into someone like me. Huh-How do you even know if he's gay." 

Mandy puts the broom away and smiles.

"I saw the look."

"The fuck you goin' on about, what look?!"

"You'll see." Mandy said as she walked back up to the register.

"Yeah, whatever" he said, rolling his eyes at his sister. "Your shift is up in ten, go close out your drawer, I'm closing myself tonight."

Mandy takes the drawer to the back office and comes back to replace it with Mickeys drawer. (They each get a new drawer at the start of their shifts to make sure they're the only ones touching the money in the drawer during their shift, not like they'd steal from each other.) Moving out of his way so he can sit in his chair for the rest of the night, she turns to Mickey with an evil glimmer in her eyes... "He'll be back tonight, I guarantee it."

Mickey doesn't even say anything he just waves her off, rolling his eyes as usual, staring back down to the thrasher magazine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ian walked back over to the still panting teen removing the lid from the vanilla ice cream. Handing over the ice cream, he could see the panic slowly fading from the kids face.  
Patting him on the shoulder he looks between both of the kids standing in front of him.  
"Next time you're going to do something stupid, take some precautions so you're prepared for the outcome." Both kids nodded at Ian knowing that won't EVER be a problem in the future. 

They packed up the van and headed back to the station to finish up some paperwork before their shift ends. Ian's mind kept drifting back to the dark hair, blue eyed kid he saw at the store. Man, he was beautiful. 

A few hours later he said his goodbyes to his coworkers grabbing all of his belongings and headed out for the twenty minute walk home. 

Every day after work he's made it habit to stop at the store by his house to get a sugar free red bull and a scratch off. Today he decided to make a detour to a new store hoping to see if he could strike up a conversation with the blue eyed man from earlier that day.

H e turned down South Louis st. 

He reached for the door taking in a deep breath as he pulled the heavy door open. 

"Ahh, Back again?" the voice behind the counter charmed. 

It was him. Man, he was sexy.  
He just got this vibe from him that deep down, below that little badass exterior of his, he was really a huge lovable teddy bear. 

Ian smiled wide quickly wiping the smile off his face to not be so obvious of his excitement to see this guy again, 

"Yeah, just got off my shift ::clears his throat:: headed home. Long ass day," he sighed leaning onto the counter. "Needed a pick me up." motioning to the sugar free Redbull he set down on the counter. 

He glanced down to the cashiers name tag needing to know more about this man. 

**MICKEY**

Well that backed up the thug-teddy vibe for sure. 

"Hmm... Lemme get ten of the **very cherry** scratch offs also.... please." He hesitated looking at the unimpressed face of the cashier.

"You got ID?" Mickey cocked his head, eyebrows raised in a challenging fashion. 

A little taken aback that he was carded for playing the lotto (seriously?!), he reached into his wallet. He pulled out his ID and hands it over, slightly shaking from nerves. He didn't understand why this guy made him nervous, he was normally the most confident person in the room anywhere he went. 

Mickey looks over the ID, subtly scanning back up to admire the features of the beautiful red head in front of him, making it seem like he is comparing it to the ID.

"Thanks Ian, .... almost your birthday huh. umm happy birthday if I don't see ya before then." 

Ian looks down as a pink hue rushes his cheeks, "Thanks." 

There was a short silence between them as Mickey maneuvered behind the counter grabbing the scratch offs for Ian. 

"Here ya go firecrotch" Mickey said with a half smile, handing Ian his tickets and change before picking up his magazine and sitting back down in his chair. 

Ian smiled, put his change into his back pocket, turned around and walked out of the store hoping he won on at least one ticket so he had an excuse to walk back inside.

Unfortunately they were all duds. He sighed, shrugged it off and continued his short walk home.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Every day after work for the next week Ian stopped at the Wawa on S. Louis hoping to see Mickey again with no luck. For some reason, he couldn't get him out of his head, not that he minded one bit.

He had requested two days off for his birthday a few months back and was overjoyed when he checked the schedule to see it was approved. 

"So, any plans for the big 2-1?" Sue asked Ian nudging his side with her elbow. 

She knew he didn't hang out with many people outside of his co-workers and family but this was a big deal! Twenty one! He can finally go hit the gay clubs without that stupid X mark on both of his hands. 

"Nah, I'm probably just gonna chill at the house. Lip wants to take me out but I doubt he will want to go to Boystown with me. You can come if you want! Who knows though, I honestly thought I would have to work." He laughed. 

"I'm okay. You have fun, come back in one piece okay?" 

"I will Sue, thanks. I'll see you on Wednesday!" Ian waved goodbye to everyone as he popped his headphones in preparing for the walk home, hoping his detours would pay off soon.

Pulling open the door to Wawa, he had to hide the huge grin on his face. Finally Mickey was working again. He did his best to avoid eye contact as he walked over to the cooler, grabbed a sugar free Redbull walked to Mickeys register.

He couldn't hide his smile when he set his drink down and saw Mickeys smile, ten scratch off tickets in a pile waiting for him.

"These ones have a better chance on winning than the ones you got last time. Newer roll, just won $250 on my break." Mickey said as he slid them over to Ian. The first time Ian came in he didn't really notice what a beautiful deep green color his eyes were. They were soul piercing, the red hair just contributing to put him in a trance.

"Thanks man, the last ones were duds." He pulled out his wallet about to hand over his ID again. Before he had a chance to hand it over, Mickey interrupted.

"You doing anything exciting for your birthday?" 

"Oh, you remembered." He smiled shyly putting his ID back and handing Mickey some cash. "Eh, not a big deal. Just gonna hang with the fam, maybe catch a movie."

Mickey cocked his head to the side "You'll be 21 now, you can legally get hammered at any bar or club." 

Ian shifts in place "Well, I'm friends with the owner of the Alibi Room so I've been drinking there since I was, damn, barely 13 and considering the only clubs I'm into are in Boystown, not many friends of mine want to go there. Some don't even know..." he stopped talking before he said too much. 

He always missed out on new friendships once someone found out he was gay. It sucked. 

Mickey knew exactly what Ian was about to say and why he abruptly stopped talking but he didn't mention it. He finished ringing Ian up, handing him his change and writing something on his receipt and folding it in half before handing it over.

"My sister and I are off tomorrow night. Meet us at Lucky's on Mercy St. if you don't want to be lame on your birthday. We'll be there around 11." 

Ian smiled "alright, See ya." He gathered his stuff and walked outside to head home, unfolding his receipt to find Mickeys number scribbled in orange pen on his receipt.

He couldn't stop skimping as he continued his walk home. 

Lucky's? Hmm he thought to himself, knowing it sounded familiar. He pulled out his Iphone and typed it into the maps clicking the link to the website just as he reached his front porch.

***CHICAGO'S ONLY 21 & UP LBGTQ+ DANCE CLUB IN BOYSTOWN***

And with that, he added Mickeys number into his contacts, middle finger and teddy bear emojis included and walked inside.

For the first time in years, he was excited for turning another year older. He knew 21 was going to be _his year_ even if he would be starting it with people he just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy lookin good as ever :)
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Mind Erasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who parties harder? Gallaghers or Milkoviches?
> 
> Sorry I had to edit it. I tried to add a photo and I don't think it worked which definitely takes away from part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone assist me in how to get photos to actually work? lol

"MANDYYYYY!" Mickey shouted as soon as he walked into heir apartment. "The fuck are you?"

It was late, but he knew Mandy always stayed up well past midnight, no way was she asleep already. Just then, Mandy came running down the hall to the kitchen with a confused look on her face. "What the fuck Mick, you okay?"

"Peachy.” He looked at her, sarcasm in his eyes. “You were right. Don't make plans for Saturday night. We're going out."

Mandy's eyes widened, sure she did not hear her brother correctly. "Wait, what’d you just say?"

Mickey walks to the kitchen table to put down his stuff. "We're going out. Tomorrow. Lucky's, around 10:30." 

"No, I got that. I'm down. I meant what did you say before that." she couldn’t help from smiling ear to ear.

Mickey rolled his eyes finally catching on to what she was getting at. "Fuck off okay, you were right. Redhead came back today."

Mandy stared at him, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms with a huge grin on her face. 

“Jesus! What?” he asked, knowing his sister had the look in her eye like she was hiding something?

“Oh, nothing. I knew he was gonna to come by today. You’ve been opening all week, he came into the store every day this week after his shift ended. Buys the same shit every time, too.” her brows furrowed “I just didn’t want to say anything.”

Mickey glared at his sister and rolled his eyes as she just stood there with her stupid _I told you so_ look on her face. 

She walked over to sit on the couch and make herself comfortable. “So…fill me in.”

Mickey proceeded to explain what went down earlier at work. It’s been a long time since he seemed so interested in someone, something his sister definitely took notice of. Normally he would go out to Lucky’s to find someone to bang in the back alley not even caring about getting their number. When he thought about Ian, he actually wanted to hang out with him, talk to him and get to know him. He was unsure about what it was that lured him in. Maybe it was the tingle he felt that first day just from hearing his voice. Maybe it was the fluttering he got in his stomach when they held eye contact or maybe he just liked redheads with green eyes. Who knows. 

“Wait, you actually wrote your number on the receipt and handed it to him? Without telling him…” Mandy said, a little shocked to hear her brother made the first move.

“Yeah” he hesitated but then laughed “I used the orange pen too. Was that a bad move? You know I’m not used to this shit! I don’t know what made me do it, I just… did, I don’t know.” Mickey put his head down, rubbing the palms of his hands over his face, worried maybe he came off a little strong. 

“Not a bad move, I just hope he knew to look at the receipt.”

But something told Mickey that the redhead unfolded that piece of paper shortly after he left the store.

“Yeah, let’s hope.” Mickey got up to get ready for bed. He turned to look back at his sister still sitting on the couch. “10:30 tomorrow. I want to get there early, it’s his birthday.”

Mandy nodded and got up to follow Mickey down the hall to her own bedroom. 

Tomorrow was going to be exciting.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Ian’s Birthday!**

The smell of bacon crept through the crack under the boys’ bedroom door. When Ian rubbed opened his eyes, he realized he was the only one in the room still sleeping. He leaned over the side of his bed to grab his sweat pants off of the floor. Standing up, pulling the pants up to his hips, he then reached into his drawer to pull out a shirt and head downstairs. Just as he rounded the stairway, he saw the rest of his brothers and sisters in the kitchen flawlessly moving around one another setting the table. 

Debbie turned, catching a glimpse of her brother and smiled. “IAN!” she exclaimed. 

Just then, the rest of the Gallagher clan turned and started singing.

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO IANNNN_  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_  


“Thanks everyone. Food smells amazing. I’m starving!”

Fiona scooted everyone out of the way handing Ian his plate. “Birthday boy first!” she smiled, piling the bacon and eggs onto his plate. 

“Soooo, what are your plans for today! Excited that you got the next two days off?” she pried. 

“Yeah, I am. Maybe just hang out here for a bit and watch a movie. I got invited to a club tonight but I’m not sure if I want to go.” He was definitely going, he just didn’t want them to sense the excitement in his voice just yet.

Lip turned to him, “Someone wants to go to a fairy club with you finally? That mean I’m off the hook?”

Fiona backhanded his arm as she handed Ian a cup of coffee “be nice, it’s his birthday.”

“It’s fine Fi, yes Lip” he paused “you’re off the hook.”

“Thank! God! What club you going to?” Lip asked.

“It’s some place called Lucky’s. It’s a newer 21 and up club.”

“Sounds fun. Have a good time and be safe! Call an UBER if you need a ride home.” Fiona said, her motherly instincts instantly taking over.

The conversation died down as everyone began digging into their breakfast still groggy from being on their first cup of coffee. One by one, each sibling got up, rinsed their plates and put them away. 

Ian headed back up to his room to change. Looking through his closet, he realized he wasn’t even sure what type of atmosphere this club was or what Mickey and his sister dress like outside of work. Come to think about it, he doesn’t even know what Mickey’s sisters name is yet.  
*He made a mental note to formally introduce himself tonight.*

He pulled out his phone to check the time. 1:39. Damn they all ate breakfast late today.  
He scrolled down to the recent entry and smiled.

He opened a new text message typing _Hey its Ian_ as he plopped down on his bed. Almost immediately, his phone buzzed with a text back from Mickey. 

**Ian (1:39):** Hey it's Ian 

**Mickey (1:40):** Hey man glad u didn't throw the receipt away 

**Mickey (1:40):** u coming out tonight? 

**Ian (1:41):** yeah, stoked to get out for a bit. 

**Ian (1:42):** Have you been there before? Is it super dressy or... 

**Mickey (1:42):** it's chill 

**Ian (1:44):** awesome thanks again for the invite 

**Mickey (1:45):** see ya tonight Gallagher. hope ur ready to party like a milkovich. 

**Mickey (1:45):** we can get rowdy. ;) 

He re-read the text messages, smiling at the last line. Mmhmm. Gallaghers know how to party too. It’s been a while since Ian’s let loose.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

10:00 pm rolled around just as Ian stepped out of the shower. He opened the bathroom door to let some of the steam out before walking over to the mirror. He pulled out his hair gel and started to fix his hair just as Debbie walked by.

“Hey I take it you decided to go out with your new friends tonight? Debbie said, leaning against the bathroom door. 

“Yeah, why not. Want to help me pick out an outfit for tonight? I was told to wear something nice but chill…whatever that means” he smiled knowing his sister loved fashion.

“YES!” she said enthusiastically rushing over to his dresser drawers, Ian following behind. She opened each drawer grabbing different articles of clothing for him to choose from. They settled on a newer pair of dark jeans, a fitted black T-shirt with a short sleeve collard button up over it, unbuttoned of course.

“Thanks, Debs.” he said as he finished getting ready. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Ian, have fun.” 

He sprayed some cologne and checked his phone. 10: 25. Perfect. He put on his shoes, grabbed a jacket and headed towards the L train. 

Stepping off the train, his phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket.

**Mickey (10:48):** didn’t bail on me, did ya firecrotch?

**Ian (10:50):** course not. ;) on my way. Looking forward to partying like a Milkovich.

**Ian (10:57):** walking up to the line now. 

He waited in line, ID in his hand. He was kind of excited to finally be able to pull out his ID and get a wrist band instead of sharpied X’s. The bouncer took his ID, looked him over and handed it to the girl behind him, waving him along. The girl sitting behind him at the podium smiled as she took his ID from the bouncer. 

“Happy Birthday.” she said handing him two ticket stubs that said DRINK ONE on them. As she wrapped the paper wrist band around his wrists that allowed him full club access, she smiled “first two drinks are on us. Have fun.”

He nodded at her making his way into the club to try and find Mickey and his sister. The club was massive, the only lights came from the vibrant strobe lights and the lit up bar top. The music was loud and upbeat. People were scattered on the dance floor grinding away, some pushed up against the walls making out and others were just chillin’ at the bar sipping their drinks. There were a couple poles against the wall that had male/male and female/female go-go dancers dancing together fully decked out in skimpy shorts, face paint and colorful accessories. Swings hung from the ceiling that looked like anyone could play around on. A small VIP section in the back had rows of red velvet couches and love seats with gold accent pillows. He took in his surroundings positive that this was the nicest club he’s ever been in. 

He walked further into the club, scanning the room some more before he zeroed in on the female cashier that worked at the Wawa. Mickey was sitting next to her on one of the couches in VIP. Okay, he thought to himself, so the cashier he’s seen every day for the last week was Mickey’s sister. He wondered if she mentioned anything to Mickey about his unusual sugar free Redbull and scratch off purchases or if the fact that he came in every day after meeting them had sparked any interest. 

The dark haired man came into better lighting as he walked closer to the VIP section. His eyes lit up, a huge smile formed on both of their faces as Mickey got up to greet him. Damn, he looked even better than he thought possible. Mickey had on a dark blue and grey striped button up with a jacket over it. It was cool in there if you weren’t sweating on the dance floor. His hair was slicked back and his eyes… his eyes were the bluest he’s ever seen. 

Mickey gave Ian a hug and ushered him into the VIP section, motioning him to sit down between Mandy and himself. He waved to Mandy, leaning down to give her a one armed hug.

“Nice to see you again Mandy!” She nodded at Ian and smiled. 

Mickey leaned over to Ian’s ear attempting to shout over the loud music “What do you think of this place?”

“It’s amazing!” Ian said. Still grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks for inviting me, I didn’t know you would get VIP?”

“Yeah, Mandy’s dating the bouncer.” he said nonchalantly earning himself a very non-threatening middle finger from his sister. 

The waitress came over noticing a new face in their section. Mickey was about to order when Ian tapped his arm, pulling out the two tickets the bouncer gave to him. 

“First rounds on me.” Ian said, winking at Mickey. 

He handed the waitress the two tickets and ordered three picklebacks for them, Mandy included. Mickey looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. Ian leaned to whisper in his ear “Jameson and pickle juice shots. Gets ya hammered without the hangover.” He laughed looking deep into Mickey’s eyes “Gallaghers know how to party, too.”

Mickey’s eyes widened in surprise as Ian held his smirk starring into his eyes. Mickey licked his bottom lip before biting it slightly. He waved the waitress over to him before she left their table. Breaking the tense stare, Mickey ordered three double Jack Daniels and OJ’s from her as well. 

Mickey looked at Mandy. “You ready to play?” they both chuckled and looked at Ian.

“Play what…” Ian cautiously asked.

Mandy leaned over to yell into Ian’s ear over the loud music. “You cheers, you chug. First person to finish picks the next drink. Last person to finish pays for the round. Three people, three rounds…” she looked over at Mickey and back to Ian “or if you want to get really hammered, six rounds.”

Ian’s eyes widened as he glanced over at Mickey checking him out. He turned back to Mandy. “Let’s make it nine.”

They all looked around at each other, grinning, knowing tonight they were all going to get completely hammered celebrating his birthday. Mandy reached out her hand towards Ian “nine rounds it is.”

After the sixth round, Mickey realized that Ian was no stranger to chugging alcohol. Liquor and conversation was flowing, everyone having a great time. Ian had only lost one round so far while Mickey lost three and Mandy lost two. 

“tha fuckk izz this” Mickey slurred as the waitress brought over the next round. Mandy giggled flipping her hair back as she explained the drink. 

“MICK!!! ITS CALLED A _MINDDDD ERASSERR_.” she shouted, louder than necessary. “You’re supposeddd ta take it out of boobs and chug from the straw but sinze you do not like boobiesss take it from his pants.” Mandy pointed at Ian. “IAN! you have to do tha same. I get the waitress” 

Mickey looked at Mandy, slightly annoyed “that breaks the rules of the game, you can’t finish first or last.”

“OH, you guys will be finishing. Thank me later.” Mandy smirked. The waitress put Ian and Mickey’s drinks down on the table in front of them and she grabbed Mandy’s. 

“You ready?” She asked and Mandy nodded. The waitress put the glass in her shirt between her boobs and bent down. Mandy looked up at the waitress, put the straw in her mouth and chugged the drink in three huge gulps. 

“BOOM THASS HOW YOU DO IT” she said as she plopped back down into the comfy chair pointing at the guys. “YER TURN”

Ian scooted closer to Mickey and motioned him to stand up in front of him. He looked Mickey up and down as he slowly undid his belt buckle so he could wedge the drink in his waistband. Mickey casually looked up to the ceiling with his hands on his hips, trying desperately to not get hard. Ian leaned forward putting his hands on top of Mickey’s pulling him closer. He took the straw in his mouth looking up to see Mickey starring down at him, pupils so large you could barely see blue. He smiled around the straw and sucked down the drink.

He removed the cup from Mickey’s jeans smiling as he stood up, “Sit, you’re next.” 

Mickey adjusted himself in his jeans to sit down. He looked over at Mandy who was passed out next to them on the couch. What a lightweight he thought shaking his head.

Mickey sat down and started to unbuckle Ian’s jeans to position the drink when he suddenly stopped.

“Are you going commando?” Mickey asked, taken aback by the missing article of clothing. Ian just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

He positioned the drink and nervously bent down, grabbing onto Ian’s hips just as Ian had done to him. Just as he started to sip, Ian took a deep breath in causing the drink to start to slide in his waistband down his pants. Out of reflex, Mickey quickly grabbed at the crotch of Ian’s pants to catch the cup before it slid and spilled everywhere... but that wasn’t all he grabbed onto. 

Mickey’s face turned a slightly pink hue as he realized he just grabbed Ian’s very impressive semi. He finished the drink and Ian sat down next to him turning to face him. All of a sudden they both started laughing hysterically at the whole situation. 

“Man, I am hammered right now. Sorry about almost spilling that all over you.” Mickey said. He kept his head down as if he was slightly embarrassed for what happened. Ian reached over and touched his chin to pull his face to look up at him.

“I wouldn’t have minded.” He smiled “I think we should get her home.” Ian said, pointing at Mandy passed out, drooling on the couch next to them.

“Yeah… you mind helping me carry her home? We live right down the block, it’s not that far.”

Ian nodded. 

Mickey waved the waitress down signaling her to cash them out as he pointed to Mandy. 

They both stood up, shaky legged and laughing. They attempted to pick Mandy up, each holding up one side of her. As they walked out of the club, they stayed quite only stealing glances at each other every so often.

Ian smiled as he thought to himself this was definitely the best birthday he’s had and he can only see it getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian walking into the club:  
> 
> 
>    
> Mickey in the club:  
> 


	3. Tattooed Teens

After what felt like hours, they finally got to their apartment. Carrying Mandy this whole way home while they were both drunk as shit was not as easy as they had anticipated. Mickey moved Mandy's arm and draped it so Ian was holding her up by himself as he leaned against the concrete wall, swaying slightly to keep his balance. Mickey fumbled with his keys in a hilarious attempt to unlock his door. 

"Need some help there Mic **K**?" Ian smirked, still trying to hold Mandy up without stumbling over himself as Mickey pushed open the door to their apartment. 

"HIGH-larious" Mickey mocked, smiling and rolling his eyes at Ian. "Help me get shithead inside to her room, then you can tease me all the fuck you want." 

Ian smiled as Mickey came back around to grab Mandy from the other side. It seemed to Ian that this smile won't be leaving his face anytime soon, as long as he's hanging out with his new friend, if that’s what you want to call it. 

"Let's go sleepyface." Mickey said to Mandy, knowing damn well she was passed out and had no idea what was happening. 

They walked into the apartment dropping the keys on the floor. Ian kicked the door shut with his foot almost falling into the couch from the momentum. They walked slowly through the apartment and down the hallway to Mandy's bedroom. They laid her down on her bed, removing her shoes and plugging her phone into the charger. Ian followed Mickey out of her room quietly closing the bedroom door behind him. 

"I think that walk home made me * hiccup * drunker." Mickey said as he plopped down on the couch. "Thanks for helping bring Mandy back home. No way I coulda dragged her drunk ass all the way home by myself." 

"I had a great time." Ian smiled, sitting down on the couch next to Mickey. "I'm fucking starving though and am way too drunk to take the L home. I'll have to call an UBER or Fiona will kill me."

"You can crash on the couch man, I don't mind. It's the least I could do for helpin' my sis." Mickey was trying to play it off like it was no big deal but Ian could tell he was caught off guard by his own offer.

Ian looked down to the floor and let out a quiet laugh "She's the reason we're so hammered, you know that right?" 

"Mandy's an enabler. You'll learn that the more we hang out. You want pizza?" 

Ian's eyes lit up. "Fuck yeah, I got some cash." he said, tossing $15 into the living room table.

Mickey dials the closest pizza place to order delivery. He gives the employee his information and pauses turning to Ian "What kind do you want?"

Everyone always makes fun of him for his topping choices. "Hawaiian is my favorite but I'll eat anything."

Mickey’s eyes widened in awe as a bright smile formed. "One large Hawaiian. Yes. Uh huh. Okay yeah thanks bye." 

"25 minutes, princess" 

Ian cocked his head at Mickey, the nickname not even fazing him "You like Hawaiian pizza!?"

"Hell yeah, I love pineapple. Everyone says it doesn't go on pizza then they go and add dumb shit like mushrooms and green peppers.” he jitters, grossed out from the thought of cooked peppers on a pizza. 

Ian laughed as they both kicked off their shoes. He leaned back on the couch to relax as Mickey got up to grab him a light blanket and pillow. He handed them over to Ian and sat down next to him. They talked for a bit joking around about the eventful night they had. 

"Still can't believe she made us take the drink out of our waist bands." Mickey shook his head chuckling in disbelief. “She passed out before we were even finished!” 

Ian scooted a little closer to Mickey, turning to face him. “I mean, they were called Mind Erasers so I wouldn’t think much less of it…” he hesitated “you know, I normally sleep in just my boxers but uh... I'm not wearing any." His intense gaze engulfed Mickey. He stared into Ian's eyes, drinking in the deep green hues, red hair and pale skin that was lightly dusted with freckles. He didn't notice the freckles at the club since it was too dark. He gazed down to Ian's lips, gnawing at his bottom lip. He leaned forward just as the doorbell rang. 

Mickey jumped, backing away from Ian, snapping out of his gaze. "Fuck.. uh ...pizza. I'll get the door." He pointed to the door and rubbed the side of his nose awkwardly as he grabbed the cash off of the table and headed to the front door. 

Ian hopped up while Mickey went to the door and found some napkins. They sat back down next to each other to eat their pizza, stealing side-glances every so often, hoping the other person wouldn't notice. 

When they finished eating and cleaning up, Ian walked back over to the couch to lay down. Mickey looked over to him from the kitchen as he rounded the corner to head down the hall "night, Ian."

"Night." 

Mickey turned the lights off and headed into his bedroom. He undressed and climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face thinking about the redhead in his living room. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next morning, Ian woke up to see Mandy sitting on the love seat next to him watching TV practically on mute. His voice was much deeper in the morning, "mmmm Mornin'" he barely managed to get out due to the massive pounding headache that took over.

She didn't say anything, just put on a fake grin, handed him four pills and a blue Gatorade. He assumed it was Tylenol because she looked just as hung over as he felt. 

He heard shuffling around from the kitchen over the low hums of the TV. Turning around he saw Mickey fumbling around with the coffee pot. A few minutes later the sweet aroma of a new pot of coffee filled the house causing all three of them to gather in the kitchen. Mickey grabbed three mugs down from the cabinet as Ian grabbed the coffee pot and started to fill each one up. They sat together at the kitchen table sipping their coffee without saying a word.

“So you guys seemed to have a lot of fun last night.” Mandy said as she got up to refill her mug. Mickey could see the devious smirk on her face like she had planned the shots she was going to take because she knew what the outcome could potentially be. Taking a sip of her coffee, she sat back down and winced at how hot it was. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, sleepyhead. Could have partied harder but you couldn’t hang.”

Mandy scoffed at Mickey’s comment, “Oh whatever, I was perfectly fine. Plus, your boy over there looks just as hung over as you” rolling her eyes at the two men.

“If you want to consider black out drunk, completely passed out fine, yeah you were fine.” Ian blurted out taking Mickey’s side. That earned him an eye roll from Mandy. 

“I was NOT that drunk, shut up.”

“BITCH, WE CARRIED YOU HOME!” Mickey yelled in her direction. 

Mandy’s blushed with embarrassment as she realized she had to have blacked out at some point because she definitely did not remember leaving the club. She grabbed her coffee cup, stood up and walked back into her room. The sound of the door slamming signaled to them that she was going to be staying there for a while. 

Ian just laughed. Living in a house with two sisters, he was no stranger to doors slamming because of something he said. “Hey, have you seen my phone? I never texted Fiona, she’s probably wondering where the hell I am.”

“Umm…” Mickey thought to himself, “I think we dropped all of our shit by the front door.”

Ian got up and walked over to the front door. Sure enough, their shoes were scattered on the floor along with Mickey’s jacket, some keys and two phones. He picked his phone up and checked to see if he had any missed calls.

“Shit, 3 missed calls and 6 text messages…” He looked up and Mickey just shrugged.

 **Fi (2:58am):** hey it’s late, where are you? 

**Fi (3:05am):** Are you coming home tonight?

 **Fi (3:12am):** Ian where are you? 

**Fi (3:29am):** Are you okay?

 **Debbie (8:05am):** Ian where are you? Fiona said you never came home. Are you okay?

 **Debbie (8:35am):** If I don’t hear from you soon, I’m coming to look for you.

Shit…what time was it? 

9:37am. 

He texted Fiona and Debbie back telling them he crashed at his friends house. No need to go looking for him, it was just so late. A couple minutes later Debbie texted him back bitching him out. The last thing they wanted was for their brother, newly twenty-one, to be drunk and passed out in a ditch somewhere like their father normally is.

Ian sighed putting his phone into his pocket. “I gotta head out soon. My family is freaking the fuck out.” 

Mickey nodded as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes off of the counter. “

You smoke” he asked as he held out the pack offering one to Ian. Ian grabbed one as he watched Mickey tip his head towards the door in the kitchen indicating he wanted Ian to follow him. Ian followed, walking out on to their screen in porch.

“Oh, this is neat, I thought that door was a closet.” 

“Neat? Who says neat.” Mickey looked at Ian confused but teasing way. He lit his cigarette, passing the lighter to Ian.

“So tell me about your tattoos.”

“Not much to tell. I’ve had them since I was like…14 maybe!?” Mickey said, questioning himself if that was even close. 

“14! Damn, little badass weren’t you?” Ian’s eyes flickered over to Mickey. 

“Yeah, I grew up with a very…different family. Mom took off when I was 6 leaving me, Mandy and my brother, Iggy to live with my dad. My dad was a complete nightmare. Always told us that real men don’t let anyone fuck with you.” He looked down remembering thousands of stories he could tell, none that he really wanted to bring up just yet. “So basically, Iggy and I both got thrown into juvie for some shit that happened and I got my ass kicked. Thankfully Iggy was there to help get the other four kids off of me. When we got home, my dad decided to make sure that would never happen again. He called up his friend, got some tattoo shit together and tattooed both of our knuckles.”

Ian’s eyes grew wide. “Really? What does your brothers say?”

Mickey smiled, “Beat down.”

"Nice. Did it work?" 

"Yeah, no one fucks with us anymore. Got older, wiser... stronger." A devilish grin plastered across his face. 

"So where is your dad now?"

"He passed away a few years ago, not gonna lie... he's not really missed."

They finished their cigarettes, stubbing them out and tossing them into the plastic cup on the floor filled with water. 

Ian sighed as he stood up to head back inside. "I gotta head out, man. Get back to the family."

"Yeah, I should probably get eat and get ready for work. Fuckin work late as shit tonight." Mickey rolled his eyes, shaking his head

Ian picked up the rest of his stuff and walked over to the door. "Thanks again man, best birthday in a while. Let's do it again."

Mickey smiled as Ian walked out the door, "soon." 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Mickey sat in his chair at work slouched over his magazine, bored off his ass. The night shift was always slow, especially considering the location of his store. The only entertainment he seemed to get would be when the drunk, homeless people would come in and ask to sweep the store in exchange for beer or cigarettes. Little did they know, Mickey would give them expired beer or damaged cartons of cigarette that he already got a credit on from the vendor. Free labor! 

Something about working the night shift alone always made him think about his past. When their dad died, the store was left to Mickey, Mandy and their brother Iggy. Mickey is the oldest and being only 20 at the time (23 now), was a bit of a struggle but they made it work. Although the store was used as a cover for his money-laundering scheme (basement gambling and drug running) after his passing, Mickey and Mandy turned the place around. Iggy helped out with the financial part of the business since he was used to doing the books for his dad. They were by far the youngest successful family to have been born and raised in the south side. 

When Mickey came out to his siblings, they didn’t care. Mandy actually had already assumed because she had found some...questionable magazines under his mattress. Unlike their father, the boys were just as accepting and loving as Mandy. If his dad had ever found out that he liked men, he would have killed him with his bare hands. 

The last few years without him were the best years of their lives. They could be who they wanted to be without having to put up a front. They had the store to take care of them and an apartment all to themselves. He was happy where his life was headed. 

Mickey’s phone buzzed, snapping him back to reality. He smiled as he looked down, opening up the text message.

 

 **Ian (11:53pm):** how’s work ☺ 

**Mickey (11:53pm):** Boring as fuck I’ve been reading the same magazine for the last hour and a half. 

**Ian (11:54pm):** same

 **Ian (11:54pm):** Well not the magazine part I’m just bored, listening to some music

 **Mickey (11:56pm):** got some new scratch off’s if you want to come by and pick one up

 **Ian (11:57pm):** miss me already, huh? ;) 

**Mickey (11:59pm):** idk what u are talking about

 **Mickey (12:01am):** okay fine, yes 

**Ian (12:02am):** = P

Mickey’s eyebrows raised. He really just told Ian he missed him. He shook his head just as the door chimed, signaling someone came in the store. He looked up to see Ian just strolling inside with a big ass grin on his face.

“You fucker, you were already on your way weren’t you!” Mickey laughed.

“Yeah,” he laughed “Wanted to make sure you’d want to see me before I actually came by.”

Mickey stood up and grabbed a stool from the back office, brought it up to the front and sat it down next to his chair. Ian reached into his back pocked and handed Mickey a $20 bill as he sat down. 

“Will you ring me up for a monopoly scratch off….pretty please?” he winked. 

Mickey rung him up and handed over the ticket and his change, watching as he started to scratch away.

“So, what time do you get off?”

“We close at 1am so a little after that.”

“Good.” He handed Mickey the scratch off ticket. “We’re going out.”

Mickey looked down at the ticket and let out a quite “fucker” as he walked to the register to hand Ian $350 that he just won.

“Dinner, drinks, whatever you want. It’s on me tonight.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Gallagher?”

“Nope.” Nudging Mickey with his shoulder “I’m telling you we’re going on one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy's Tattoo  
> 
> 
> Mickey's Tattoo  
> 


	4. The songs of my youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date!

The walk to the Alibi was quiet. All they could hear in the quiet Chicago night was their matching breaths in; followed by puffs of stale smoke blowing out behind them from the light gusts of wind. There wasn’t much to do in the city this late at night so they settled on playing some pool and then getting some breakfast food at a local all night diner. 

“After you.” Ian said as he held open the door for Mickey. Mickey walked in side shaking his head at the cheesy, but welcomed gesture. The bar was filled with the regulars, scattered across the bar and in the booths. 

The two pool tables in the back were both currently occupied so they made their way to the bar to order a drink. 

“Let’s… not get crazy like my birthday.” Ian suggested with a laugh, Mickey nodding in agreement. 

“Hey baby, what can I get for you guys?” Vee said from behind the bar. 

“Hey Vee, I’ll take a PBR” he said, looking over at Mickey to see what he wanted. Mickey pointed at Ian, “same.” She reached down into the cooler and grabbed two cans of beer and two cozies, handing them over. “Thanks” they managed to say in unison; squinting and side-eyeing each other. 

Ian took four quarters and set them down on the side of the pool table to call the next game. They walked over to one of the booths and sat down across from one another. Mickey pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of his grey button up shirt, motioning the open pack towards Ian to offer one. They lit up another cigarette as they talked and waited for a pool table to open up. 

“Ready to get your ass beat?” Mickey teased. He scanned over Ian’s facial features and couldn’t help but gnaw at his bottom lip as he admired Ian’s deep green eyes and perfectly white teeth. He gulped down his beer as he stood up “tables free!”

Ian set up the table while Mickey went and got them both another round of drinks, this time coming back with a double tall Jack Daniels on the rocks for himself and another beer for Ian. Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey in surprise over his drink choice. Mickey smirked “What can I say, I prefer whiskey.”

In the corner, Mickey spotted a touch tunes and decided to pick out a few songs. The bar was filled with loud chatter and laughing, but a little background music was always good. Plus, there’s nothing funnier than being sober, watching drunk people sing along and dance to different kinds of music. 

He turned his head when he felt someone come up behind him and rest their chin on his shoulders. “Table’s ready.” Ian said. Mickey quickly picked out a few songs and headed back to the table with Ian. 

Ian handed the pool stick to Mickey and let him break. “Stripes.” They each took turns when the next song came on and they both started singing and laughing in unison. 

_Let's go_  
_Don't wait_  
_This night's almost over_  
_Honest, let's make_  
_This night last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Let's make this last forever_

“This song is so old, I love it!” Mickey said as he stood behind Ian. When Ian went to take his shot (see photo in notes at bottom) Mickey started to sing the next part of the song TO Ian instead of just singing along…

_I really wish it was only me and you_  
_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_  
_Please don't look at me with those eyes_  
_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_  
_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_  
_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

 

“BOOM!” Ian said in excitement, knocking the 8 ball in the hole, winning the game as he turned around to smile at Mickey. He was standing so close behind him they were practically touching noses. Ian held his stare speaking, rather than singing the words 

“Let’s go, don’t wait, this nights almost over…” he tipped his head towards the bar signaling they could cash out. Ian pulled out some cash, waving to make sure one of the two bartenders would come over to assist. 

“Hey, you wanna fuck with everyone before we head out?”  
Mickey cocked his head at Ian, eyes lit with curiosity.

“So, my brother Liam is obsessed with Spongebob….” he turns his phone around to show Mickey the screen. _Spongebob Squarepants – Best Day Ever_ is pulled up on the touch tunes app. “Only one credit to play it… we have three songs to leave before it comes on.” He says with a smirk. 

Mickey starts laughing “That’s fucked up Gallagher, that shit is annoying as hell!”

Both still laughing, Ian tapped his phone and stuck it back in his pocket while he walked back over to the bar. “Eight minutes.”

He leaned up against the bar to wait for Kev to make his way over to them. “Hey Kev, can we cash out our tab?” he asked, handing over the cash he took out of his wallet earlier. 

“Sure man!” He said, “First rounds on me. You two have a good night, okay!?” Kev said back with a wink as he leaned over the counter to nudge Mickey’s shoulder.

They walked out of the Alibi and started walking down the street. 

Ian turned to Mickey, “Any place you have in mind?”

“Before we owned the Wawa, my sister used to work at the Waffle Cottage. They’re open 24/7 if you want to go there. They serve everything, breakfast, lunch, dinner….desserts.” He said with a wink.

Ian nodded in agreement “never been there, let’s go.” 

They headed over to the Waffle Cottage, which was only a few minute walk down the road. 

“Thanks for uh… coming out tonight.” Ian hesitated. “I hope I wasn’t too pushy.”

“Nah, man. Conversation with you is easy. I don’t get that easy going, chill vibe off of people that often.” he admitted with a quiet laugh. “I like it.. Plus you aren’t an idiot like most people around here.” 

A rosy hue took over Ian’s cheeks as he blushed with embarrassment, dipping his head down. “Good, because I kind of like you...a lot.” He said looking towards Mickey through his eyelashes. 

“Here we are.” Mickey said as they walked up to the bright lights of the restaurant. Ian turned to Mickey in confusion.

“The fuck does a squirrel have to do with waffles?” Ian said 

Mickey just laughed. “No fucking clue.”

The place was a 1950’s style diner decked out in red, yellow and chrome accents. The furniture had an older theme, but looked new. Lights hung down low over the tables causing a slight glare on the menu. The waitresses were all dressed in tan and orange dresses, a black baseball cap with a squirrel attached to the top. 

The hostess walked them over to their table to sit down. She placed a menu down in front of each of them and flipped over their coffee mugs. She offered them both a cup, on the house. She poured the steaming coffee in each of the cups and let them know their waitress will be over shortly. She walked away to give them a few minutes to look over the menu. 

“Burgers here are really good.” Mickey said, “So are the chicken and waffles. The waffles have bacon inside of it.” he nodded at Ian with pleasure as he explained. 

Their waitress walked over, arms crossed, pen behind her ear. She had long dark hair and blue eyes. She reminded Mickey a lot of his sister, attitude and all.

“You guys ready to order? The special tonight is the stack of banana pancakes and a side of bacon for $4.99.” 

Mickey nodded, “I’ll have the special. Extra banana.” he said as he handed her back the menu. 

“Chicken and waffles, thanks” Ian said, doing the same. 

“You got it.” She wrote down their order and walked away. 

Ian’s phone buzzed loudly, vibrating against the linoleum table top. A text message from Kev popped up., followed by a few more back to back. 

**Kev Alibi (2:25):** You mother fuckers 

**Kev Alibi (2:26):** you’re the only damn young people in the bar tonight who would use the touch tunes

 **Kev Alibi (2:28):** I got your first rounds

 **Kev Alibi (2:29):** This shit is stuck in my head.

 **Kev Alibi (2:29):** I’m gonna kill you

Ian started laughing so hard tears started streaming down his face. Mickey looked at him, confused until he handed over his phone for Mickey to read the stream of angry text messages. 

“I told you that was fucked up.” Mickey said with a smile.

Satisfied, Ian just shrugged. 

The waitress came over with their food, balancing both plates in one hand with two waters in the other. She set down the drinks and passed each of them their plates, pulling two straws out of the front pocket of her uniform.

“If you two need anything else, just wave me down.” She said as she put the check face down on the table, turned and walked away.

They dug into their food, not talking much. The comfortable silence was relaxing for the both of them. It’s been a long time since either boy felt so accepted by another. Ian stretched out his feet, knocking his foot into Mickey’s on accident.

“Tryin’ to play footsie with me, Gallagher? That’s a bit gay you know.” Mickey said.

“Shut up, I’m well over six feet tall…you know you like it.” He teased, rolling his eyes again. 

Mickey just shrugged as he picked up another piece of banana off his place with his hands and put it in his mouth with a smirk.

“Mmhmm and footsie is gay, huh?” Ian challenged back. “Anything else you got in mind for tonight?”

They finished up their food, grabbed their stuff and headed to the front to pay. 

“You play video games?” Mickey asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

Ian smiled, “Yeah, I have two brothers, we play all the time. What’s your poison?”

“Halo.” Mickey grinned. “You want to come back to my place? I live right down the street, we can pick up some beer on the way, play some video games and you can… you know… crash on the couch if you want. “ Mickey said as nonchalant as possible. 

Ian turned to Mickey; he was so close Mickey could feel the heat of his breath on him but all he could do was look up into his piercing green eyes. Ian leaned down and lightly slotted their lips together. Mickey’s hand made his way to the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him in just a little bit closer. They pulled away from each other a few seconds later. 

“Not sure about staying on the couch…but I’m definitely not ready to let this night end.” Ian said. Smiling, he threw his arm around Mickey’s shoulders. They walked down the dimly lit streets to Mickey’s apartment, happy to be in the company of one another for just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Date  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Waitress  
> 


	5. Rain, Rain, please don't go away

Beer cans were littered across the hardwood floor as Mandy made her way into the living room, carefully stepping over each one. The video game menu was playing on repeat so she walked over to the console to turn it off, tip toeing so she wouldn't wake the two boys passed out on the couch. She smiled looking at the two of them snuggled up on the couch. Ian's arm was around Mickey’s waist while Mickey passed out in his lap, controller still in hand. 

She made her way over to the coffee pot to fill up the glass jar with fresh water. She flipped the coffee filter over, scooped some fresh coffee grounds into the top and hit start. She walked away to let it work its magic. While she was waiting, she quietly started picking up the cans putting them in a trash bag, doing her best not to wake the boys. 

The smell of coffee started to fill the air causing Ian to kick out his legs stretching with his arms above his head. He must have forgotten where he was because as he stretched his legs, he kicked the coffee table jolting both him and Mickey wide awake as he yelped in pain. 

 

“Well good morning!” Mandy greeted the two of them. She grabbed a couple mugs out of the cabinet, filled them and set them down on the coffee table in front of Ian and Mickey. 

Ian nodded with a sleepy half smile picking up the coffee to take a sip. This is becoming a thing with them…damn couch. 

Mickey sat up, kicking his legs to the floor, wiping the drool off the side of his cheek hoping no one would notice. Ian smiled at the attempt to hide it. 

“Mmm so domestic.” Mickey said, raising his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner, grinning at his sister. 

“Practicing for my future husband, you should try it some time Mick.” Mandy teased as she was grabbing her things to run out the door. “I’m headed to work, I’ll see you tonight.”

Mickey nodded, turning his attention to Ian mid-yawn. He quickly moved his hand and stuck his finger right in Ian’s mouth, interrupting his yawn. 

“Damnit, Mickey!” Ian laughed, “Now I’m going to be stuck feeling like I have to yawn for the next hour.” Mickey just smiled and cocked his head to the side shrugging “oh well.” 

Mickey stood up and walked towards the bathroom, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on to the floor next to the bathroom door with all of the other dirty laundry.

“I’m going to shower. Help yourself to whatever, I’ll be out in a few.” 

Ian walked around the kitchen opening up each pantry cabinet until he spotted a box of bisquick. _Just Add Water_ plastered right on the front of the box. 

“Perfect.” he said quietly to himself as he grabbed a banana off of the counter.

He turned on the large burner of the stove, grabbed a flat…well it was supposed to be a flat pan to cook the pancakes in. Unsure of how it was even possible, the pan was bent like someone hit something with it. He decided he wasn’t even going to bother asking Mandy or Mickey about it. He’d rather not know. 

As he was mid-flip of the last pancake, Mickey paraded into the kitchen with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair, still wet, was slicked down in the back but messy in all directions on top. Ian looked him over in awe, his eyes drawn downward following the subtle V cut lines around his waist. He did not realize how fit Mickey actually was. He thought he was just a bit stalky with a nice ass…wrong.

“Smells great…that banana pancakes?” Mickey asked, leaning over Ians shoulder.

“Yep! It was that or cereal with expired Milk… I dumped it for you.”

Mickey shuddered in disgust. “I just eat handfuls of cocoa puffs, I rarely use the milk anyway.”

Ian shook his head as he slid the syrup over to Mickey along with a stack of hot, fluffy, banana pancakes. He grabbed his own plate and sat down across from Mickey as they both ate in silence. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A few hours later, they parted ways. Ian had some things to do and Mickey had to work later. 

“I’ll stop by later… if you want.” Ian said to Mickey. 

“Alright, that’d be great. Sometimes that place is so dead I’m bored out of my mind.” He shook his head, smiling into Ian’s eyes. 

Ian reached out and grabbed Mickey’s waist, pulling him in close. He wrapped his other arm around him in a tight hug as he bent down and kissed Mickey. Their eyes closed as they took in each others embrace. Ian could feel Mickey’s smile on his lips as his fingers curled into the back of Ian’s shirt. Their lips slightly parted allowing the kiss to deepen as Ian moved his hand up Mickey’s side to his cheek. Mickey let out a slight huff as they pulled away, eyes locked onto each other, foreheads touching. 

“I’ll see you.” Ian said as he walked out of their apartment, glancing back a few times to see Mickey still smiling with the door open as he watched him walk away. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain was pounding against the metal roof of the Wawa as Mickey sat at the register, bored out of his mind, flipping through his magazine. Each customer that walked inside was soaking wet and tracking mud throughout the store. _No use cleaning the floor until right before we close_ he thought to himself.

He pulled out his phone and shot a text over to Ian to see if he was still wanting to stop by due to the heavy storm.

**Mickey (7:15pm):** storm is crazy right now!

**Ian (7:34pm):** yeah our power went out

**Ian (7:37pm):** eating now I’ll head that way in a few…hoping it lets up a bit first.

**Mickey (7:39pm):** k be careful

**Ian (7:41pm):** ;)

 

At 8:30 it was still pouring. The parking lot was flooded and the floors of the store were so wet Mickey had to use the mop bucket to mop up the puddles scattered everywhere. He leaned the mop against the door and walked to the back to grab the wet floor sign. The last thing he needs was a lawsuit on his hands, he doesn’t know any good lawyers (see notes at bottom). He picked the mop back up, stuck it in the bucket and rolled it just behind the counter. He picked up his magazine again, grabbed his chair and sat back down.

A group of girls around Mandy’s age came running into the store taking cover from the rain. Mickey didn’t bother to look up until he caught a glimpse of bright red hair out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he blushed as he saw Ian staring, smiling at him. 

Ian made his way over to the cooler in the back of the store. He grabbed a sugar free Redbull from the fridge and started walking towards to the counter. He stopped short when he saw one girl approach Mickey with the others hanging back, giggling and staring in their direction. He turned towards the snack aisle, paying no real attention to what he was skimming through but rather eavesdropping on the young girls obvious attempt to flirt with Mickey. 

The young girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed a smile towards Mickey as she leaned forward onto the counter. Her top was pulled down way lower than it needed to be, letting her bra show through her v-neck.

“How’s it going tonight?” she asked, eyes sparkling up at Mickey.

“mmm… It’s shitting rain outside and I’m stuck here.” His eyes didn’t even leave the magazine he was looking at. 

She reached over and touched his knuckles as his hand rested on the counter about to turn the magazine page. “Nice tattoos. Pretty badass.”

Mickey looked up at her finally, “You guys buying something or what because I don’t really feel like chit chatting.”

“Oh, well, um… you’re hot and I just wanted to see if you wanted to hook up later?”

Mickey let out a huff, trying not to laugh in the girls face. 

“Nah, I’m kind of seeing someone right now.” He glanced over towards Ian wondering if he spoke too loud for Ian to actually hear.

The girl subtly glanced over to see what he was looking at when she spotted Ian. 

“Ohhh, okay.” She replied, looking pathetically crushed. 

She put a pack of gum on the counter quickly, threw down some cash and nodded to the group of the girls that they needed to dip, ASAP! The look on her face said enough as they all scurried outside, not caring that it was pouring harder than when they came into the store.

Ian glanced over while they were rushing out the door and made his way over to Mickey. Finally. 

“What was that about?” Ian smiled at Mickey.

“Eh, just some teeny boppers daring their friend to ask me out…or hook up… whatever I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Ian looked at Mickey with a raised brow and cocky grin “Is that so?”

“Mmmhm” Mickey mumbled, “said I was hot.” His face glancing up from his magazine to look at Ian as he closed it and set it aside. 

“What did you tell her?” Ian asked curiously, walking behind the counter to the stool that Mickey had left there for him.

“Told her that I was seeing someone.” He sighed “Broke her little heart.” 

He looked up at Ian with a pouty face before they both started laughing. The thunder was loud; consistently booming immediately after lightening would strike. All of a sudden their power went out too. 

“Shit, I guess that means we’ve gotta close up shop for now. None of the cash registers work manually.” 

A smile formed on both of their faces, excited for some unexpected alone time. Mickey clicked off the open sign in the window as Ian walked over to lock the front door. The shine of the emergency light was all that lit up their faces as they both sat down on the floor behind the counter. 

“So… you’re seeing someone, huh?” Ian nudged Mickey’s shoulder, glancing over to see his reaction. “That’s too bad.”

Mickey dipped his head down, his flush pink cheeks still visible under the dim emergency light. 

“Well I wasn’t going to just blurt out to some random that I’m gay.” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Ooh, just when I thought I had a chance.” Ian joked. He leaned over and kissed Mickey’s cheek. “I’m just messing with you. For being such a badass, you’re really easy to fuck with.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Mickey reached around and wrapped Ian’s neck with his arm putting him in a chokehold. He pulled Ian towards him and was able to wrap his legs around the middle of his waist. He flipped him over, pinning him to the ground as he sat on top of him. He leaned down to kiss Ian. It was a quick, sweet kiss. As he pulled away, he stayed hovering down close to Ian. 

"I like the rain. It's peaceful."

Mickey looked Ian’s face over, taking in all of his beauty when he cleared his throat. “I know we haven’t hung out too much but…” he hesitated “but I like you. I like you a lot actually, which is super fucking weird for me to say because I don’t ever remember feeling this way about anyone… _ever_. I was wondering if… if maybe you’d want to make this official?” Mickey asked, eyes shifting over Ian’s face trying to read him.

The look on Ian’s face made him sort of panic. Maybe he was jumping ahead of himself; maybe Ian didn’t feel this way about him at all despite him asking him on a date first and the obvious flirting tonight. Maybe he just didn’t date, only hooked up with people? Mickey jumped in quickly adding “I don’t expect to be with you every second of every day. I… I just want to be somebody to you. Someone… important.”

“Don’t worry…” Ian reached up to grab Mickey’s shirt and pull him closer. Ian smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “You are.”

“So…is that a yes?”

Ian nodded, “It’s a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. As my first _published_ fic, I think my plan with this is if I decide to continue the story, do it as a "Part 1, Part 2 etc." type thing with only a few chapters on each part. This way, I can time hop or skip around. Thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> Although the situations are nothing alike, the slipping on wet floor / lawyer part was inspired from “Legally Thug” by OfficialStarsandGutters lol – go read it here: archiveofourown . org/works/10444317
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 


End file.
